


can't help myself around you

by harmlessthings



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (implied) blow jobs, Hand Jobs, Jack is jealous, M/M, Possessive Jack, and also too cute for his own good, bitty is too polite for his own good, canon typical drinking, still secretly dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmlessthings/pseuds/harmlessthings
Summary: Jack enjoys himself. Bitty enjoys having him there. They both enjoy the pretence of leaning in close just to be heard over too-loud music. What Jack does not enjoy, however, is the slim, admittedly handsome brunette currently chatting up Bitty in the living room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is not great and this fandom deserves better please forgive me

Jack Zimmermann has never been one for kegsters, this is common knowledge and was not at all a problem for anyone in the Haus while he lived there. Not  _ really, _ despite all the chirping.

Though when he and Bittle start secretly (not-so-secretly, maybe only kind-of secretly) dating, Jack’s appearances at parties hits a suspicious high - especially considering he’s not even a student at Samwell anymore. They expertly play it off as nothing more than Jack missing his old college buddies. And what better reason to drive all the way up from Providence than to watch Shitty -also often in attendance- critically evaluate the quality of a Holster-Ransom kegster? Honestly, all he’s missing tonight is the clipboard and big red marker. Nonetheless, Jack attends the parties mostly for Bitty’s sake - both to indulge the excitable little menace and just as another excuse to visit him. It’s not as if Bitty ever insists, he knows kegsters are far from Jack’s specialty, though it  _ is _ nice to have within arms reach - even if he can’t  _ really _ do anything with that fact. 

Jack enjoys himself. Bitty enjoys having him there. They both enjoy the pretence of leaning in close just to be heard over too-loud music. What Jack does  _ not _ enjoy, however, is the slim, admittedly handsome brunette currently chatting up Bitty in the living room. He watches them for a moment, the ghost of something off creeping its way up Jack’s spine and back down again, curling at the bottom of his stomach. Without even looking back at Holster, Jack excuses himself and weaves through the crowd towards his secret-boyfriend. For a moment he considers how rude he definitely just looked, but then Bitty spots him and he’s all smiles.

“Jack! Hey hey!” Bitty says enthusiastically, switching his drink into his other hand to pat him on the arm. “This is perfect, Danny was just- this is Daniel by the way, he was just asking me  _ aaaaall _ about hockey. Who better than you to give him a crash course?” 

Bitty’s hand gives a slight squeeze on his arm, affectionate and unnoticed by others, Jack looks up from Bitty’s face as he turns back to the guy,  _ Danny _ , and continues talking. 

“Danny, this is the positively  _ legendary _ former Samwell Captain and current NHL rising star, Jack Zimmermann himself.” Bitty’s voice is dripping with praise and while Jack outwardly waves it off with a sheepish grin, secretly he’s lapping up every second of it. Bitty showing him off to this guy, though not being able to  _ actually  _ show him off, is still definitely satisfying. 

“Zimmermann?” he says, snapping his fingers in a way that irritates Jack far more than it should, yet here he is quietly seething under a polite smile. “Oh you’re the guy who plays with the, um...the Falcons or something? Right?” 

“Falconers, dear.” Bitty corrects, turning to pat Danny’s arm now. Jack knows it’s just Bitty’s nature, and the alcohol isn’t much help, he’s an affectionate guy and it’s one of Jack’s favourite things about him, even if now it’s currently making his stomach tie itself in knots. He hopes it doesn’t show on his face. “Danny here is evidently entirely clueless when it comes to hockey. Lit majors, am I right?” Bitty shoots Jack a grin over his shoulder but turns back to the other guy nonetheless. 

Jack has the presence of mind to  _ not _ passive aggressively ask the guy what the hell he’s doing at a SMH kegster. He knows all sorts turn up to these, and he has no idea exactly how far Ransom and Holster opened up the invite list - he thinks heard Shitty say something about flyers being dropped from a rooftop over the quad? Who knows…   
  
Instead he just ducks his head in a shrug. 

“Ah- well. I’m not sure how interested Daniel would be in hearing about the NHL then.” Jack says, levelling a glance across Bitty’s head at the guy. Perhaps it’s too harsh, maybe he’s too suggestive in the way he steps just a fraction closer to Bitty.

Danny meets his eyes, squints for a moment behind his stupid thick rimmed glasses, and looks back down at Bitty with a smile. 

“He might be right.” Danny says, something about the way he doesn’t directly address Jack sets his teeth on edge...even though Jack has just done the exact same thing. When did he get so damn petty? “The NHL might be a bit out of my league,”  _ Damn straight _ Jack thinks before he can stop himself. “But Eric, I could listen to you talk about hockey all night.” 

Jack sees the way Danny leans into Bitty’s space, smiling flirtatiously. And Bitty...sweet, polite, tipsy Bitty doesn’t seem to see it at all. He laughs, swats at Danny’s arm playfully, and keeps on chatting. To his credit, Jack manages to grit his teeth for all of three and a half more minutes before putting his hand on Bitty’s shoulder. 

“Oh, Bitty!” He says, eyes widening as if he’s just remembered something. “I completely forgot, Chowder was looking for you. Said he wasn’t sure if your room was locked up or not?” Perhaps he would feel bad for lying if he weren’t so damn busy being annoyed and jealous.

“I’m sure I locked it….” Bitty says, patting his pockets for his key. 

Jack shrugs, feigning nonchalance. “Chow reckons he might’ve seen someone going in, he  _ has  _ had five whole drinks tonight though, i’m not sure if he’s still upright somewhere.”

A perplexed sort of worry flashes over Bitty’s face before he sighs, turns and hands his just-about-empty drink to Danny with a promise that he’ll be  _ ‘riiiiight back’  _ before quickly weaving his way through groups of people in that expert 5’6” way of his. Jack lingers for maybe a second and a half to catch the look on the dude’s face before following after Bitty’s blonde head ducking through the crowd, not sure if his smugness is obvious but half hoping for a moment that it is. Jack follows closely behind Bitty as he heads up the stairs, Bitty ducking underneath the tape and streamers at the top of the landing much easier than Jack manages to. Bitty is quick to check his door, he finds it locked as Jack knew he would, yet fishes out his key and unlocks it to check nonetheless. 

Bitty steps into the room for barely a second or two before he turns, satisfied that no one has snuck in to throw up (or worse), though Jack is behind him in the doorway, his large frame taking up….pretty much all of it. Over the sounds of loud house music floating up the stairs and down the hall to them, Jack barely hears the surprised little sound Bitty makes as he nearly runs straight into Jack’s chest, obviously not expecting him to be so close. Bitty looks up at him, that same surprise in his eyes and the faint blush of tipsiness on his cheekbones, he steps backwards. He’s still on high alert, but Jack is more than aware that they’re alone up here, it’s the whole point.

“Jack?” Bitty asks tentatively as said built-like-a-brick-shithouse NHL player steps into the space that Bitty had just cautiously opened up between them, one hand going to his waist as the other closes the door behind him, turning them around swiftly to press Bitty against it. Jack’s fingers easily slide up underneath Bitty’s shirt, curving around his side to press against the small of his back. Bitty’s eyes go impossibly wider. 

As soon as Jack has Bitty sufficiently pressed up along his front he reaches down lower, cupping his perky little ass and savoring the little gasp that Bitty lets out for a moment before pressing his lips to Bitty’s. He wastes no time in coaxing Bitty’s soft lips open, pressing his tongue past them and tasting the alcohol in Bitty’s mouth. Jack has always loved the way Bitty’s head falls back to let their mouths meet at the right angle, and now is no exception. Soon enough though he’s pulling away. 

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, just  _ what _ is  _ this? _ ” Bitty laughs breathlessly, slapping at his chest playfully. Though Jack’s other hand quickly catches Bitty at the wrist, his laughter petering out as he notices the serious look on Jack’s face. 

“I don’t like him.” Jack says just loud enough, almost not trusting himself. His hold tightens fractionally around Bitty. 

“You don’t- huh?” Bitty cottons on soon enough “Wait, Jack. Were you jealous?” Bitty is smirking, a note of surprised pride in his voice. Jack cuts it off as he grinds softly yet deliberately against Bitty, letting him know  _ exactly _ how he feels. “Oh, Lord…” Bitty sighs as Jack ducks his head against Bitty’s shoulder and continues to rock into him. 

“I don’t know if you noticed, but  _ Danny _ ,” Jack draws the name out deliberately “was most definitely flirting with you. Big time.” His breath is hot against Bitty’s neck, daringly he presses the hand he still has a hold of against the door behind Bitty, though Bitty’s other hand is free to roam. It settles at the neckline of Jack’s shirt, clutching at the fabric there. “I can’t blame him, you’re gorgeous. Still don’t like him.” 

When Jack leans away Bitty’s eyes are closed, his lips are parted and still wet, his chest heaving. Good. He drinks in the sight for as many seconds as he dares, knowing full well someone may come looking for them if their absence is noticed. For the briefest moment Jack toys with the idea of Danny being the one to look for them. To have him to find them all over each other and Bitty panting Jack’s name like it’s the only word he knows. Though he knows the fantasy isn’t realistic in any sense, so he files it away and reminds himself that they really do only have so long before someone comes searching. Jack is determined to make the most of it. 

Expertly, Jack flicks open the button of Bitty’s shorts, pulling the zip down and working his hand into the front of Bitty’s underwear before Bitty even manages to open his eyes. He hears the beginnings of a curse leave Bitty’s mouth on half a moan as his head drops back with a soft  _ thud _ against the door. It’s not long before he’s completely hard in Jack’s hand. The fingers of their hands above Bitty’s head lace together as Jack slots himself easily against him, one thigh either side of Bitty’s and Jack’s dick nestled nicely against his hip, even if still in his pants. He pulls Bitty free of his underwear, silently thankful for the way Bitty shoves them down with his shorts just enough, rewarding him with a firm stroke. 

Bitty rolls his hips forward into Jack’s hand, a soft ‘ah’ falling from his lips and chased by a little whine as Jack immediately pulls his hand away. Though when his eyes open to see that very hand in front of his mouth, Bitty doesn’t even need to be told. His mouth watering already as he licks a stripe across Jack’s broad hand, locking eyes with Jack as he does so. Jack’s eyes, dark and serious, compel him to not look away even as Jack takes hold of his cock again. Bitty practically melts into the touch. 

Jack wants to savour it,  _ god _ does he want to go slow and do so much more, but the thumping bass beneath their feet keeps their situation ever present. So Jack strokes him firmly and quickly, ducking his head again and grinding softly into Bitty’s hip. He’s only half aware of the string of words that are leaving him.

“-swear you were teasing me, Bits. Bet you knew it was driving me crazy. Did you want this, hm? Fuck- Bits, did you want me to haul you up here and remind you that you’re  _ mine _ ?” 

Bitty bites off an especially loud moan at that, his hips stuttering just so slightly underneath Jack in that telltale way of his. Jack barely tightens his grip, both on Bitty’s cock and on the hand above his head, and in a few strokes Bitty is crying out, warmth flashing over Jack’s fist. He lets Bitty come back down slowly, though taking a few extra strokes if only to enjoy the blissed out whines of oversensitised-Bitty. As Bitty’s breathing settles, Jack wipes his hand on Bitty’s already dirtied shirt, ignoring Bitty’s half-assed sound of disgust. 

“I’m yours, am I?” Bitty says, somehow still managing to chirp him in his current state.

Jack’s hand loosens around Bitty’s, fingertips trailing down the length of his arm. He hums in response. 

“Well, in that case.” Bitty says, eyelids dropping just a fraction as he presses a kiss to the side of Jack’s jaw, his hands working slowly yet smoothly at Jack’s belt, then his button, then his zipper. Bitty finally, but just as slowly, drops to his knees. “I’m  _ all _ yours, Jack.” 

He has to bite his lip at that, perhaps they can risk another couple minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do, however, intend to write more mediocre shit for this fantastic webcomic so like...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
